


(Freaky Friday) Things Ain't Goin' My Way

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Body Swap, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when you mix an ancient textbook, an angry hacker, and an equally angry vigilante? Short answer: nothing good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One of the last things she remembered was arguing with Oliver. He was doing his crabby growly thing. Felicity wanted nothing to do with it and had told him so. It resulted in a lot of yelling.

She remembered it being very tensed and heated in the lair, but they managed to separate and go to opposite sides of the room.

She focused on studying the pages of an ancient text book, well screenshots of it. The real thing had been stolen from a museum in Starling and they needed to know what was in it and why someone would want it. It was the only way they were going to get a lead.

She remembered trying to translate the Latin words and speaking them out loud. There was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she continued anyway. That’s when the room started to shake. Her desk trembled and clattered against the floor.

There was a moment of panic because the last time this had happened to her was only a few months prior. Being trapped in the foundry while the undertaking happened definitely left a mental scar.

“Oliver!” she shrieked turning to reach for him.

“Felicity!” he grabbed onto her hand.

Then everything went black.

Felicity’s eyes fluttered open. The argument was fresh in her mind, but it took a moment for the rest of it to come to her. She was on the floor of the foundry, but nothing seemed out of place. Her body felt unusually heavy, though.

“What the hell?” she mumbled aloud.

What she heard was not her voice.

Felicity scrambled to her feet and looked down at herself. She didn’t see her petite frame, no, she saw Oliver’s muscled body. “Oh my god,” she choked out.

She dragged her gaze further forward seeing her body on the floor. “Have I finally gone insane? I have haven’t I? I spent too many hours staring at the computer I’ve cracked.”

Olive rubbed his eyes or tried to and bumped into Felicity’s glasses. He tugged them off and looked down at them. “What…” he trailed off.

He put them back and looked up at Felicity. He let out a loud shriek and she responded by doing the same.

“What the fuck is going on!?” he stood, looking from his body to Felicity’s.

“I don’t know!” she shouted back.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” it sounded weird, hearing that in her own voice.

“I didn’t do it!” she was suddenly hit with the realization that she might actually be the cause.

“You look…. I look guilty as hell,” Oliver said trying to make sense.

“I didn’t do this on purpose, okay?” She ran her fingers through Oliver’s short hair. “I was reading from the text and… this sounds crazy but maybe whatever I said in Latin did this. I don’t know, but I swear I didn’t do this on purpose.”

“Am I supposed to believe that?”

“I might want you to walk a mile in my shoes, but I would not take it this literally!” she gave a frustrated sigh. “I did not want to be in your body and this is not how I imagined you in mine,” as soon as the words left her lips she let out a groan, “Now is not the time brain.”

Oliver blinked a couple of times and shook his head. “Well, fix it.”

“I can’t fix it if I don’t know what I did.”

“Figure it out. I can’t go out tonight like this,” he snapped.

“Don’t get snippy with me Mister. We’re both stuck in this situation. It’s not just you that’s having a crappy day,” she crossed her arms and felt the shirt tighten around his muscles. “Good lord don’t you have a bigger shirt.”

“Like this is any better,” his hands settled on Felicity’s chest where there was a large heart shaped cut out. “The hole in the chest, no sleeves, and short skirt… your body is freezing.”

“Hey, hands off my boobs,” she muttered, “And I have never heard you complain about the way I dress before.”

He huffed and crossed his arms.

Felicity shook her head. “I will figure this out. It’s just going to take time, so relax.”

She didn’t expect him to relax. How could she when she wasn’t even relaxed. She still felt like she was going insane. It was still a very real possibility that she had gone bonkers and this was some kind of hallucination. If she was being honest it might make her feel better if that was true.

“Good,” he muttered in an annoyed tone, “I want my body back.”

“I know and so do I,” she sighed again.

She was going to have to actually translate what she was reading and hope that whatever she had done could be reversed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know lmao. I've been thinking about this for awhile and I finally decided to sit down and write it. I think I just like the idea of Oliver and Felicity having to walk a mile in each other's shoes.
> 
> As far as any future updates go I'm not sure when/if it's going to happen. I keep starting fics and neglecting them. I feel bad for that. I'm joining Olicity fic big bang round 2, so I'll be working on that and actually hopefully finishing it. But if I have time and inspiration I'll work on this or any of the other fics I've neglected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never intended to continue this, but i felt very inspired.

The tension in the air was palpable. Which only added complications when Diggle came into the room.

“Woah,” he muttered, stepping off the stairs.

“It’s nothing,” Oliver snapped.

Diggle stared at him, standing there in Felicity’s body, “Did someone miss their tenth coffee of the day?” he asked, mostly joking.

“No,” he looked from John to her and back again, “We should get back to work. We were chasing a lead.”

Felicity would rather have gone home, but obviously they needed to get this shit figured out first and foremost.

“Yeah….” she said.

They both moved to sit at their respective desks. Oliver sat at his station and grabbed onto his arrowheads. He always seemed to work on those when he was angry and not in the mood for a workout. She sat down at her desk and pulled up the screenshots again.

“What are you two doing?” John asked, looking between the two of them.

It must have looked odd to him, seeing Oliver on the computer and Felicity sharpening arrowheads.

“Working?” she offered.

He narrowed his eyes at the both of them, “Something is going on.”

“Why don’t you head home,” Oliver said, “We’ve got this handled.”

John looked from him to her again. Felicity wasn’t usually the one giving orders. Neither of them were going to get used to this.

“You can get some rest, John,” she said.

He waited another moment before giving a subtle nod. “Call me if you find anything…”

It seemed like he couldn’t get out of there fast enough. She didn’t blame him. With a sigh, she turned back to the computer. Out of all the languages that the textbook could have been in it had to be one that she didn’t know. Okay, she didn’t know that many, but she considered binary code to be a language all it’s own.

Three hours into it and she was getting frustrated. Her leg was bouncing under the desk and she was about to pull out her hair. Well, Oliver’s hair which he probably wouldn’t appreciate. Behind her she could hear him beating on the punching bag.

“Don’t abuse my body,” she said to him as she leaned back.

“I’m not,” he muttered with a grunt.

She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, but she didn’t want to get up and deal with it. So, she continued to bounce her leg and bite her lip.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, sneaking up behind her.

She yelped, “Nothing.”

“Don’t lie,” he crossed his arms in a very Oliver way. It looked weird on her body, “I can see it on my face.”

She let out a long sigh, “I really have to pee,” she whined.

His eyes went wide. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” she didn’t want to do this, “It’s so awkward.”

Why was she placed in this horrible situation? First Russia and Isabel, then Barry and his coma, and Oliver fighting with her and now this. Who in the universe did she piss off? She was stuck in the body of not only her boss and friend, but someone she was extremely attracted to. Some might even say that she had a crush. She wouldn’t say that but someone might.

“Just go,” he gestured towards the bathroom.

“How can you be okay with me seeing…. it.”

He ran a hand down his face, “I would rather that then you pissing in my jeans,” he was being snippy again.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “You can stop snapping at me,” she snapped right back, “Do you think I want to be in this situation? You’re my boss and my friend, at least you used to be, and this is not how I imagined seeing your….” she clamped her mouth shut and shook her head. “Whatever, I’m going.”

Without giving him a chance to respond, she stood and started walking away from him and towards the bathroom. This was so painfully awkward it made her want to puke a little. But she was definitely not going to be doing that. No, she had to focus on the task at hand. The pressure on her bladder was unreal and she was beginning to regret holding it for so long.

She fumbled with his belt, button, and zipper, “Don’t look at it. Don’t look at it,” she mumbled as she reached down into his boxers.

After putting her hand on it she couldn’t avoid glancing. It was so weird, so very weird, and she did not like it. It was a very nice dick, okay, but she didn’t like the sensation.

Focus, Felicity.

She pointed and aimed. A long sigh of relief fell from her lips. It was only a minute or so later that she was washing her hands and avoiding her reflection. This was already weird enough, she didn’t want to look in the mirror.

Back in the foundry she found Oliver sitting at her desk. “We should go home,” he said.

“Where are you going to go?”

He shrugged, “Might call Sara.”

“Because that’s going to go well,” she sighed.

He gave his own frustrated sigh, “Then what do you suggest?”

“You could stay at my place? I mean that’s where all of my things are.”

Slowly, he nodded, “Let me get some things for you.”

Something changed after she yelled at him, but she wasn’t sure what. It didn’t matter. She was just going to take him home and hope that they both stayed out of trouble.

* * *

Oliver had no idea what the hell do to. It felt extremely odd being in a woman’s body. Especially when that woman was someone he cared about. He had been screwing things up with her lately. The feelings he had for her were growing and he was only responding by fucking it up, pissing her off, and starting fights. 

Maybe he had been jealous when suddenly the attention she gave to him was on that boy, Barry. He had no right to feel that way and yet he did. It was hard to ignore the nagging in his stomach, but he was trying to focus on other things; Queen Consolidated, being the Arrow, and his relationship with Sara. He couldn’t even call it an official relationship, though he did love her, and she loved him. Part of him knew that they were fooling around because it was easy and familiar. She was still in love with Nyssa and he was…. hung up. He knew it, but he didn’t want to admit it outloud.

Add to this mess the fact that he was standing in the foundry, digging up his clothes for Felicity to wear because she was in his fucking body. He was really wondering what he had done this time to fuck up his karma. With a shiver he reached for his favorite hoodie and tugged it on. There was something comforting about the grey thing that he couldn’t explain.

He carried the clothes back to Felicity, finding it kind of annoying how little her arms could carry. She was so small and cold. Why was she so cold?

“You look irritated again,” she said, taking the clothes from him.

“I’m cold,” he mumbled.

“It happens,” she shrugged, “I spend a lot of time at a desk on a computer, which doesn’t make for very good blood circulation. When we get to my place I’ll warm you up.”

He blinked up at her.

“Not like that.”

He bit down on his lip, “Alright.”

Felicity sighed again, “Can you drive my car?” she asked, “My keys are in my purse.”

He nodded and went to grab them. When they got to her car, he reveled in the feeling of actually fitting inside the mini cooper. Felicity on the other hand, smacked her head on the way in.

“Don’t bruise my forehead,” he muttered.

“I’m trying not to,” she rubbed her forehead as she sat down and slouched low, “This sucks,” she pouted.

“I’m fine over here,” he gave a cheeky smile.

“Shut up,” she crossed her arms.

He shook his head. Part of him wanted to talk about what she said to him. About him not being her friend anymore, but he had no idea what to say. He wasn’t good at apologies or talking about things in general. It just felt like he was going to keep fucking it up.


End file.
